X Men and the Olympians: Nature's Call
by Lady in Purple
Summary: The Olympians are a team originated from the X-Men. Aislinn, or Gaia, is the leader and she has been gone from New York for five years already. What happens when she and her friends come back? What exactly is she feeling towards Wolverine? - WolverineXOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The man on the wheel chair stared at his daughter with green saddened eyes, filled by unsheded tears. So much she resembled her mother, he thought... from the perfect auburn ringlets to the entrancing smile and strong personality. He wished she had decided not to go, not to leave him and her family. _

_"Please, Aislinn, reconsider. There is no need for you to leave" Charles pleaded to the girl in front of him._

_"Of course there is. This place is constantly under attack, if it's not because of student quarrels, it's because there are enemies coming out of nowhere, even when we're out, and destroying the mansion! I cannot and will not have my son grow in this kind of hostile environment" She said stubbornly, heading for the door. _

_"Still" Charles started, determined in trying to change her mind. "We can make arrangements to turn the mansion safer. You and Zeus can move downstairs into the quarter facilities, I can ask the others to start vigilance night shifts... Just don't go, Aislinn... I already lost your mother; I don't want to lose you too... My heart wouldn't bear to"_

_Aislinn shoke her head. "You won't lose me, dad. I'll just be a few miles away"_

_"It is not the same thing. What will the team do without you? Jean and Scott will die out of sadness"_

_Charles hit the right button on his daughter. Jean and Scott were the most important people in Aislinn's life – besides her father, husband and unborn son. They had been there during the good and bad moments, listening to her problems whenever she needed and helping her sort things out. Leaving them would be like leaving a part of herself, another of her halves. _

_"The team will do just fine without me" She decided. "As will Jean and Scott... and you, _m'athair(1)_,_ _too. Goodbye"_

**(1) "M'athair" means 'my dad' in Irish.**

**Okay, so this is just the prologue. I know it doesn't seem like much right now, but I can assure you it'll get much more interesting in the other following chapters.**

**Please rate and message!**


	2. Chapter One

One

The blasting music from the room beside hers woke her far too early than what she had wished for. The dream, which was in fact a memory, hadn't let her sleep at all that night and now, to worsen it, Melinda had decided to put the awful cheap rap she liked so much out loud in her new stereo.

There was no way Aislinn would be able to go back to sleep. So she threw the thin covers off, left the king-sized bed and stormed to the other room. The bright green ceiling and the wallpaper of luscious trees never ceased to amaze her; how could someone enjoy having the same colour all over the room? Wouldn't it turn a bit sickening after... let's see... _five_ years? Yes, she would think so.

Right in the middle of the division, Melinda was dancing and singing the words the vocalist – Aislinn had no idea who – was practically spitting. Aislinn shoke her head, looking around the room, only to see Marcus leave the bathroom with his fingers plugged into his ears and a pained expression plastered across his tanned and perfectly shaved face. Chuckling quietly, she looked at him; 'Your sister is readying herself to take the house down!', Aislinn mouthed. 'I know. Save me!', Marcus mouthed back.

Quickly, she turned the volume down on the stereo. Mel glared fiercely in her direction.

"What did you do that for? Can't you see I was groovin' the beat?" She exclaimed in her thick northern accent.

"Well, you can 'groove the beat' a little later, can you not? It's eight in the bloody morning and most of us aren't like you, Artemis; most of us don't like to wake up to some dimwit pretending he's singing" Aislinn said, exiting the twins bedroom.

_No point in going back to the slumber again_, Aislinn thought. She walked down the hall, turned right and opened the door unceremoniously – it was her house anyway. Tom was still tangled between the deep ocean-blue sheets of his bed, with his back raising and lowering peacefully and head under the pillow. However, Peter had already gotten himself up and was busy dressing his favourite red button up shirt.

He looked up as she entered, then gestured towards his snoring brother: "I woke when Artemis blasted the music but you know how he is... nothing wakes him up before ten" Aislinn nodded, smiling. Peter came to her and kissed her cheek affectionately. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, sweetheart, thanks for asking. I'm going to go get breakfast ready, okay? Go wake your woman and Aphrodite; they have to be at the stores in less than an hour" She hurried him as she left his room to do as she had told. Soon the sweet smell of coffee and pancakes filled the entire Olympians' manor. Normally Aislinn wouldn't cook pancakes because the guys would eat them all and leave none for her, but today she felt like it. After all, pancakes with hot chocolate syrup were everyone's favourite, even hers.

Peter and Marcus were the first ones to arrive, sniffing loudly and smiling like the children Aislinn knew they were on the inside. Both grabbed her waist when she was peacefully setting the table for them and pecked her cheeks a thousand times before attacking the pancakes. Melinda, followed by a grumpy Halldóra and a sleepy Patricia, were next; neither of them wasted any time attacking their plates hungrily. Of course, her dear Tom was the last one – he was always the last, rubbing his ocean greenish-blue eyes. He kissed her nose sweetly and joined the others.

After everything was settled Aislinn went to the room across from hers, where her son was quietly sleeping. The orange flannel sheets covered him completely, this way only showing his dark-golden strands of soft hair. At his feet, curled in a white fur-ball, was _Marauder_, their three year old Irish Terrier, a constant source of hyperactivity and energy. Aislinn had bought it in an impulse, after Logan's death, in a pathetic attempt to ease his absence for both her and Brendon, who was only two at the time.

Pushing those thoughts of her dead husband away, she gently pulled the covers off Brendon and tickled his small button nose. With a little grumping, he sat up on the bed, looking at Aislinn with those electric blue headlamps he had gotten from his father, without really seeing.

"Good morning, love. Time to get ready for school" She said, picking him up with difficulty, seeing as Brendon was slightly taller than average, heading for the bathroom and sitting him on top of the counter.

"Do I have to, mommy?" Brendon asked through a mouth full of the blueberry toothpaste his mother had given him to brush his pearly white teeth.

Aislinn glanced at him, also brushing her own teeth, seeing his lips and teeth covered by blue foam.

"You do; school is very important and you're a very lucky boy because you're so smart and get to go earlier than the other kids. Besides, it's almost over" She messed his already messy hair jokingly and gave him a glass of water. "Now gobble and spit, or do you want to go to school looking like a mad alien dog foaming blue slobber?"

Brendon giggled but did as was told. After the teeth were brushed, the face was washed and the hair was combed, Aislinn dressed him in jean shorts and dark-blue shirt and shod his favourite and almost torn snickers, sending him, next, to the kitchen while she did his bed. _Marauder_ ran out of the room with Brendon, always close to his heels.

Her eyes slowly drifted to the window as she smoothed the covers and sheets on the bed. From that side of the manor Aislinn could see the Silver Lake. The tourists were already occupying the green grass of the Park with their colourful towels and other accessories necessary for a day at the lake. The water looked as pure crystal so pristine it was, with small little waves brightened by the summer sunlight, softly licking the thin strands of herbs and flowers close to shore. The manor had been carefully chosen by Logan and Aislinn, five years ago. It was especially close to the Silver Lake, hidden amongst a grove of trees taller than average, in the shore opposite to the tourists' bay. A few months later the rest of the Olympians moved in with them.

The Olympians were a group of mutants that came from the X-Men, an organization in New York with the objective of protecting mutants and promoting mutant rights. Before, the Olympians consisted in nine people, including Aislinn's husband and Hermes, but there were only seven remaining: Tom or Poseidon, Pete or Hades, Patty or Persephone, Dóra or Aphrodite, Mel or Artemis, Mark or Apollo and, finally, her, Aislinn or Gaia. Logan was Zeus, their leader; together, he and Aislinn formed the alpha couple. Of course now it was simply she who guided them.

Their society didn't protect the mutants – although it didn't protect the humans either – , like Aislinn's father's X-Men did. Not anymore. Instead they lived their lives peacefully, fighting only to protect each other or sometimes, if needed, to help the dwellers of the Park. They were nice people... the dwellers, that is. Never once had they judged or mistreated them and for that we were all thankful. They had allowed the Olympians to enjoy the tranquillity they always searched for.

Her memories were interrupted by Brendon running into the room with _Marauder_ close by, shouting 'Mommy! Mommy!' happily.

"What is it, hon?" Aislinn chuckled as he jumped up and down excitedly. "Hey, hey, stop bouncing. What are you a grasshopper?"

"Brendon, the grasshopper! Grasshopper!" He giggled and held the black phone out for her. "Phone for mommy. It's auntie Jeanie and uncle Scotty"

Aislinn raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Brendon nodded eagerly. "Okay, so say goodbye to them and go ask uncle Pete to take you to school"

"Bye-bye, auntie Jeanie!" Her son passed her the phone. She crunched in front of him and kissed his rosy cheek before he ran off to the kitchen – probably.

Taking a deep, steady breath, Aislinn put the phone to her left ear as she sat on Brendon's, now made, bed.

"Hi, Jean"

**Ah, cliffhanger! **

**Why is Jean calling Aislinn? What happened to Zeus, Aislinn's beloved husband and faithful companion? When will Wolverine step into action? Well, find out next chapter. **

**Love,**

**Lady in Purple.**


	3. Chapter Two

Two

Jean's eyes brimmed with tears upon hearing the voice of her so dear friend. The last time they spoke had been three years ago; she tried to call Aislinn but she either wouldn't answer it or someone else would and tell her she wasn't there – despite being true or not. Now Jean finally had the chance to talk to her. If it hadn't been little Brendon to answer the phone, she probably wouldn't be able to hear Aislinn's voice again.

Oh, how grownup her godson was, Jean thought to herself. The boy even spoke like her mother. Although they spoke a few times, she hadn't seen him since his christening, where all the X-Men were present and she and Scott were made Brendon's godparents, almost five years ago. At the time he was nothing but a small baby, with 16 inches, 6.5 pounds and a dark-golden hair that spiked in every direction. She wondered if he would look like her friend.

"Linn? Please tell me it's really you. Tell me it's not some trick and I'm not dreaming" Jean pleaded to the other line of the phone, tears of joy rolled down her face when she heard a very distinct and unmistakable dry laugh.

"Well, you're not dreaming for sure" Aislinn told her in a warm voice wrapped in British accent.

Jean exhaled a relieved sigh and glanced at the anxious Scott sitting beside her in the War Room, staring at her demandingly. She lowered the phone to the table switching it to speaker mode.

"Scott's here too, Linn. We have something to tell you, well, ask" Jean informed Aislinn.

"Hi there, Scotty" Aislinn chuckled sadly.

Scott's eyes softened behind the ruby glasses. "I missed you, Linn"

"Yeah, I missed you too, One-eye" Scott and Jean snorted at her use of the 'affectionate' nickname she had created especially for Scott. "So, what is it that the two of you have to tell me that it's so important?"

Instinctively, in a caring gesture, the couple grabbed each others' hands, gazing deeply into the other's eyes for a brief moment.

"We're getting married" Jean said, happiness clearly dripping from each word.

No sound was heard during the ten seconds succeeding that new, only to be broken by a very excited reply from the other line: "Oh my god! Are you serious? I can't believe it! Poseidon, Persephone! Jean and Scott are getting married!"

They both laughed for they knew Aislinn had just poked her head through the kitchen door to yell the news at her companions. Actually, they could almost picture her red ringlets bouncing with her enthusiastic gesturing and rosy cheeks from the excitement.

"Linn, could you pay attention to us here for a second, please?" Pleaded Jean after Aislinn had been ranting to the other two for almost three minutes. 'Sure, sure', was her absent answer. "We didn't call just to tell you this... Of course we want all the Olympians to come to the wedding, but we also want you and Zeus to be our bestman and maid of honour"

Silence. Nothing but a deep, pained silence. Jean and Scott exchanged a worried look.

"Look guys... I'm sorry none of us told you sooner... I thought the others had told you, that's why I didn't..." Aislinn breathed harder before resuming where she left. "Zeus is dead"

Jean gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, tears spilling out of her deep green eyes, while Scott's head hung down in grief. Zeus had been their most dear friend, beside Aislinn that is; he was an endless pitch of happiness and glee that never ceased to shine. His death would most definitely hurt all the oldest of the X-Men, especially Gambit, who had always been so close to him.

"H-how..." Jean gulped, trying to earn the courage to say what she still couldn't believe. "How did he... _die_?"

"In a fire, three years ago. It was Valentine's day and he took me out to Barnard for dinner, you know how he loved to celebrate Valentine... Anyway, we came across a fire in one of the main buildings still with children inside and he just rushed towards it without any second thoughts, yelling me to go get Poseidon, since my power wouldn't do any good against the flames... That idiot didn't even remember that his power wouldn't do either!" Aislinn's voice raised, frustrated and full of despair, despite the control she kept fighting for. "Logan and the children died... I couldn't get there in time with Poseidon, so they died..." By the end of the sad tale, Jean hiccupped and sobbed against her fiancé's chest, mourning for her dear friend. However, Aislinn continued her speech. "I'm very happy for you two – I really am, Jeanie – but I can't go to the wedding... I left New York and I don't think I'll be going back any time soon; I hope you understand"

Scott pressed the bridge of his nose, while he stroke Jean's back soothingly. He could already feel a headache coming. "It's fine, Linn, don't worry about it. We'll manage something else. We love you, okay? Never forget that"

"I know, Scotty; I love you too. Bye, lovebirds, tell the others I said hi" The other line suddenly went silent and soon the irritating beep of the machine took over the previous warm voice.

He stayed in his place, shushing his love, trying to sooth the pain in her chest that he too felt ruthlessly. Not too long later, Jean's head lifted to gaze into Scott's hidden eyes, determination was written all over her sweet features.

"I want her in our wedding, Scott. Aislinn has to be my maid of honour otherwise there won't be marriage" She stated firmly.

Scott frowned slightly. "But she said she doesn't want to come, don't you think it's wiser not to push her?"

"She didn't say she didn't want to come, only that she won't. How about if we go get her with the Blackbird? All of them? The Olympians should have never left the X-Mansion in the first place; it's time for them to come back. Together we can all recover from Zeus' death" Jean stubbornly insisted; she wanted her friends back so badly. Her family should all be reunited during the happiest day of her life.

"Oh, Jean, I don't know..." Before the pleading look in her eyes still red and puffy from the tear-shed, all he could do was sigh. "Fine, go talk to the professor; it's his daughter anyway"

More than satisfied for having won the battle, Jean rose from her seat, after kissing heavily her future husband of course, and ran out of the War Room. Just as the doors of the elevator opened on the first floor, she ran into a hard, muscled chest, almost falling on her back hadn't two sets of equally muscled arms prevented it.

"Hey red, you in a hurry?" Logan took a real notice of the read headed woman he had grown fond of, seeing her eyes all swollen. "Have ya been cryin'? What did that one-eyed jerk do t' you? I swear am gonna kill 'im!"

Jean chuckled at his sudden reaction. "No, no, Logan. Scott didn't do me anything, I promise. Hum... I was just going to speak with the Professor, wanna come?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, sure"

They walked together in silence through the hallways of Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. The students were all in classes at the moment, so there were no teenagers running wild, chatting loudly, nor firing fireworks or throwing snowballs for that matter. When upon an oak woodened door, Jean ever so gently knocked, hearing instantaneously the invitation. The professor was quietly sitting in his usual place: behind the desk, in his metallic wheel chair. A book rested above the table, left forgotten upon the visit of the two X-Men, as Charles Xavier looked at them with his kind yet perspective brown eyes.

"Were you asking for me, dear Jean?" He asked, gesturing for the chairs in front of him so they might sit.

"Scott and I spoke to Aislinn..." Jean said carefully, alert to the professor's facial expression.

There was something that flickered in Charles eyes, Logan noticed unaware of the pang of pain the man had felt at the simple mention of her name.

"Who's Aislinn?" Asked Logan curious.

It took a while for Charles to answer. "Aislinn, Logan, is my daughter"

"Wait, ya have a daughter? Why didn't I hear about her sooner? Where is she?" Logan was surprised to hear something like that; never once had he heard about Xavier having a daughter, or any family for all purposes.

"Thirty years ago, during my youth, Erik and I took a trip to Ireland, where I met this amazing woman by the name of Eileen. She truly was a vision... I remember clearly that Erik and I made a fool out of ourselves at the pub where she worked trying to earn her affections" Charles sadly chuckled a little at the memory. "We were very young, you see? Anyway, Eileen and I fell deeply in love, so we married and soon had Aislinn... but Eileen died giving birth to her and I came back to New York to build the school and raise her"

Jean looked at Logan with those big green eyes of hers. "I knew her when the Professor brought me here; she was only two years older than me and became my best friend. Aislinn also helped saving Scott from the orphanage and convinced us to accept Rogue and helped Gambit to settle permanently and brought the Olympians to school. She was always there..."

"If she was so important, then why she left?" Logan inquired without fully understanding.

"Aislinn got married a few years ago to her childhood friend and got pregnant" The professor sighed. "She refused to live in a place where her child would be in permanent danger, so she left; the Olympians went with her. The last time I spoke to Aislinn was in Brendon's christening, three years ago. How is she, Jean?"

Her face turned slightly sad. "I think she's doing fine, but... Zeus is dead, Professor" She told, her voice quivering a little.

"Oh, my... Linn must be so very heartbroken... I should've figured something might've happened for her not to call in the last years, but I could have never guessed... How did it happen?"

"He decided to play the hero again and stormed into a building on fire to save the children inside without waiting for Poseidon. Typical, huh?" Charlie nodded gloomily at Jean. "Well, that's not what I wanted to speak to you about. I asked her to bring the guys to the wedding and be my maid of honour, but she won't budge, she says she's not coming and _I need_ her to be here. Aislinn has to be here"

"Jean, I understand your feelings but if my daughter does not wish to be here than there is nothing we can do about it. You should know that Aislinn doesn't do well under pressure" He said, rolling his wheel chair to stop in front of the red headed beauty sitting by the desk.

Jean shoke her head franticly, tears shining in her gaze. "She didn't say she didn't want to come! I think she just needs a little push and I know the Professor thinks so too. Please, Professor, let me go get her... her and the Olympians. It's more than time for them to come back. The X-Men never really surpassed their leaving; imagine how happy Gambit and Rogue would be, even Storm and Hank"

Logan had never seen Jean so desperate, whoever that Aislinn was he was most definitely sure she didn't deserve all the work Jean was having to get her back. Neither was he at all enthusiastic to have more people around; the students, the X-Men... they alone already made enough noise to make him go mad.

"Alright, Jean" Charles sighed defeated. "But you must take at least Scott, Gambit and Logan with you. Unless the others wish to go"

"Hey wait a flamin' minute, why do I have t' go too? I don't even know the woman" Exclaimed indignantly Logan, reaching to pull out a cigar, although he thought better upon seeing the look Xavier gave him.

"Because I say you have to, is not that enough reason?"

He shrugged his iron-like shoulders. "I guess"

Jean rose from her seat and launched herself at the Professor's neck, thanking him a million times, before departing from the room, probably to go inform the others about the journey. The men gazed at each other for a moment.

"So... Ol' Chuck got 'imself a woman 'fore Lilandra, huh?" Logan laughed, combing a hand through his thick black hair.

"Logan? Do me a favour: shut up and go prepare yourself" Charles scowled at his obnoxious friend.

"Alright, alright"


	4. Chapter Three

Three

After lunch, six hours later, the X-Men were crossing the skies inside the Blackbird, flying to one of the states that made boundary with Canada: Vermont. Scott and Storm were on the pilot commands seeing as they both knew the way to the Silver Park, where, supposedly, the 'Olympians' lived. Actually, everyone seemed to know the way – except him, of course. Logan had been in the worst mood ever since they boarded on the jet. Every X-Man was so excited and reliving all the good moments and past adventures they had when the two teams were together. He simply did not feel comfortable while they chit-chatted about things he never witnessed but, deep inside, wished he had.

Not all of them shared the same memories about the same people; however there was someone common to everybody: Aislinn. Who was this woman that seemed to have everyone wrapped around her finger? Could she be as amazing and kind-hearted as they described her so tenderly? It sounded so unreal for him to believe, as he sat there.

"We're here" Storm stated, landing the Blackbird in a cluster of incredibly tall trees.

They left the jet. Jean and Scott holding hands, content and anxious by the prospective of seeing their dear friends once more. Gambit and Rogue were also very vibrant, talking animatedly. Storm was the only one who appeared more or less calm, walking beside Logan.

"Not excited, 'Ro?" He joked.

Storm chuckled, but it sounded a bit strained. "God, you have no idea..."

He raised a thick eyebrow, but otherwise kept silent. If the girl wanted to tell him she would eventually come around.

An enormous Edwardian mansion came into their eyesight and, boy, was it magnificent. The pristine glass windows, the dark roofs, the bushes, trees and flowers around the house... Logan could distinguish the Silver Lake behind the mansion, a little further away. By the entry were two black gates and hanging on them was a signboard, engraved with a big 'O' adorned by thin leaves and a dove which said underneath "Olympians Manor: Perhaps they are not stars, but rather openings in heaven where the love of our lost ones pours through and shines down upon us to let us know they are happy".

Before the confused expression in Logan's face, Storm explained.

"It's their motto. Aislinn believed we never stopped loving not even when we died and that was why the sky had stars, to remind us every day that they were there to give us hope and strength to carry on"

"Yeah, right. I've seen enough t' know stars are nothin' but big flamin' balls o' gas and plasma" Scoffed Logan, impatiently pushing the gates open and walking through the property without any sort of hesitation.

Logan clearly had been hoping to find someone at the door that might've sensed them or heard the jet landing, because he stopped dead in his tracks before the strange quietness. There were only the nature sounds – a few rustling, the wind blowing… - , but he could smell someone home. In fact, he could smell the sweetest, most intoxicating scent he ever smelled; it was musky, yet not strong, simple, though exotic. He didn't know what it was, but, boy, if it smelled good.

"You sure we're in the right place?" He directed his questions towards the others behind him.

Suddenly, they heard a frustrated screech from behind the house, followed by a voice warm as whiskey, filled with a British accent. "My Gardenias! Ugh, you bloody dog! I knew I should've bought that German Shepherd instead of you, useless piece of fur!" Then there was an angry bark and a low growl. "Oh, what do you know?"

Scott and Jean exchanged a funny look. "Oh yes, it's definitely the right place. Come on!"

As the X-Men advanced to the back of the mansion in a hurried pace, Logan took his time admiring the beauty of the place. The pretty pink Impatiens matched perfectly the cherry blossom trees, which were curiously in flower despite already Summer. At the top of the window frames of the house rested beautiful Wisterias – both violet and white – that hung delicately down. Small Magnolia, Dewberry and Dogwood trees were scattered across the slightly grown green grass spiked by wildflowers such as Forget-Me-Not's, Baby Snapdragon's and Crimson Clover's, as well as some bushes like Potentilla, Lilacs, Bluebeards, Crimson Pigmies and Gold Pillars.

On the only Oak tree, a few feet away from the lake, in a spot free of important flowers, was built a cute wooden house. Well, Logan wouldn't call it a house exactly, perhaps a fort, good enough for a child to go inside by the rope-stairs and play. It had a small inclined roof, probably to prevent the rain, and he could see lots of drawings pinned to the walls and toys piled on the floor. Close by was also a swing made of, what looked like, roots coming from inside the earth itself, and beside it, resting upon the ground was a football and a volleyball.

It pained his heart a little, because the whole place overflowed with the feeling of home, the feeling of pure and unconditional love. And Logan craved so very badly for that same feeling he almost felt ashamed to admit it, even to himself.

"Chéri!"

Gambit's call awakened him from the wandering thoughts. Logan directed his gaze towards the direction his companions stood waving like mad people, only to be completely taken aback. Now he understood what the Professor meant by _'She truly was a vision'_; the woman, bent down to her knees, in the middle of the dirt, in front of a big bed of white exotic flowers – which he supposed were Gardenias – , was unbelievably beautiful.

She glanced up at the mention of her name; this way Logan could have a better look at her. Her skin was smoothly flawless, without moles or scars, with a faint golden tan that only accentuated the rosiness of her high cheekbones. The nose was small and perked a little at the tip and her lips were red and full, as if begging for passionate kisses to be placed upon them. However, were her eyes that entranced him the most. You would expect simple brown eyes could only be that: simple, yet they were so far from that; their shape was almond, making them sweet and kind, and they had the absolute perfect mix of hazel and red, almost like melted milky chocolate, framed by long thick ginger lashes. The hair also flattered her very much, being slightly messy from her hand constantly digging into it, and falling in fiery bold ringlets to her slim shoulders covered by a cream colored wool cardigan. Underneath the cardigan she wore a worn green peasant dress that stopped only at her knees, showing them she was actually barefoot.

Logan watched, still dumbfounded, as Aislinn dropped the spade and pruning shear she was holding and threw herself into the open arms of Gambit. The Cajun spun her around, content for finally being able to hear the heart-warming laughter of the dear friend he missed so much.

"Oh Remy, I missed you so badly! I thought I would never hear that bloody accent of yours again!" Aislinn exclaimed, tears of joy rolling down her face.

"You didn' t'ink Gambit would leave you alone dat easy, eh chéri?" He joked, settling her down and kissing tenderly her forehead.

Aislinn brushed the tears off, stared into Gambit's red and black eyes for a moment and then stepped aside to fix her gaze in her old friends. They were all there: Jean, still with her flowing red hair, darker than hers; Scott hiding his beautiful hazel eyes behind the ruby glasses; the tough and kind Rogue, who had those white streaks in her wavy hair ever since Aislinn remembered; Storm, her sweet, wise Storm; and, of course, the handsome Gambit, with the charming atmosphere around him. The other man didn't go unnoticed to her, however – no, she was very much aware of him. His intense blue eyes seemed to bore into her soul, evaluating or, perhaps, admiring her. He was gorgeous in a wild feral way, and his sideburns only accentuated it.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't take me wrong, I'm really happy to see you, but it is completely unexpected" Aislinn asked her friends.

"We know sugah, Jeanie here wanted ta come and get ya back with just the boys but 'Ro and Ah wouldn't let her" Rogue explained, smiling, in her thick southern accent.

She shoke her head, curls bouncing with the movement. "I told you I won't be coming back, Jean"

"Yes, you will" Jean pressed determined, raising her chin in a challenge for the other to defy her.

"We'll talk about it later, okay? Come on inside, we have to wait for the guys to decide whatever there is to decide, _if_ there is anything to decide" Sighed Aislinn, already knowing that Jean wouldn't rest until she got it her way.

They all followed Aislinn to the front porch, where they found, at the door steps, a white dog blocking them the passage. The Irish terrier growled at the intruders, except for maybe Logan, since he had so much of animal in him that the animals recognized him already.

Aislinn scowled at the dog and pointed a threatening finger. "Get out of my way, _Marauder_, or I swear I'll shave your fur until there's nothing left but the under skin"

_Marauder_ lowered his head in respect before the heated woman, for he had understood every word said, thanks to Aislinn's power to talk to animals. Smirking slightly, Logan kneeled close to the dog and patted his head soothingly.

"Don't ya think ya're a bit harsh on the fur-ball?" He asked her, scratching the animal's ears.

"Geez, you think? It wasn't your flowers he stepped on, were they?" She threw him a disapproving look for supporting the dog's side. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh that's right: I forgot Linn never met you. This is…"

"Wolverine" Logan cut Jean's introduction, standing up and stretching a big rough hand, which she took. Her hand was so delicate, he noticed; the fingers might've been long, yet were thin, with rectangular and manicured nails. And he couldn't help to also notice that their hands fit perfectly in each others.

Her red lips formed a small smile. "Wolverine, huh? Like the little carcajou up in Canada?" Logan glared at her with those amazing eyes, mentioning to retrieve his hand. She gripped it stronger and chuckled. "Just kidding. I'm Gaia, or Aislinn, whichever you prefer, I go by the two"

"How 'bout I call ya Linn? Everybody else seems t' be doin' it" He said in a teasing tone. The other X-Men exchanged the same look, though it went unnoticed by the pair.

"Whatever suits you, mate"

Aislinn brought them inside the manor and, once more, Logan was overwhelmed. It's not that the hallway was large or portentous – because it wasn't – instead it was cosy and homey. White wooden stairs leading to the upper level, where most likely were the rooms, rested to the left side of the hall, and under the stairs were two baby-blue fauteuils, with books upon them. Several paintings of the Silver Lake in cold colours, contrasting shades, from different angles and perspectives, without frames, hung in the pale blue walls.

The living room was no less homey. Walls painted in faint shades of orange, covered in paintings of places in Greece, two white couches and a few armchairs scattered around the room, a big television and a brown carpet. In the wooden tables were ancient ceramic amphorae, telling heroic tales by the Greek drawings, and vases with white lilies, as well nautilus and conch shells. Again there were lots of books piled on the floor, gathered in the corners of the room, and one or two toys here and there.

Jean and Scott sat on one couch, their fingers intertwined as he caressed hers softly. Storm and Rogue were calmly sitting on the armchairs close to the fireplace. Gambit stayed for the couch, where Aislinn joined him, leaning to his shoulder, so he entertained himself by playing with her ringlets. Logan remained standing, pacing through the living room and observing everything in detail. What he observed the most, though, were the pictures; the big majority were Aislinn's, either she was by the cherry blossom trees in a pink dress and white straw-hat or in the middle of the snow with big ear-muffs. However, she appeared in some surrounded by a group of people – Logan presumed they were the so talked Olympians – , and embracing an adorable kid or, in others, simply gazing at a tall man with dark golden hair and electric blue eyes.

_This place really feels like a home..._, he thought bitterly.


End file.
